


Gift

by dinosaurdragon



Series: Missing Moments from TWotS [7]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, the earring conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaurdragon/pseuds/dinosaurdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zevran didn't understand why Theron got upset when he first tried to give the man his earring. He does now, and he thinks he means it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> so i'm def not gonna have any wifi this friday (MIGHT next friday, no guarantees). i'm gonna be a stickler for uploading only on fridays, but here's a little apology to hopefully tide you all over at least until i can update properly.
> 
> takes place just after vir'era speaks with zevran at the spoiled princess in ch 20 of The Blight.

Zevran hesitated for only a moment when Theron returned. He felt a bit the fool for it all—Vir’era’s words about Dalish practices he should have known still buzzing around his head—but he would not make the same mistake again. “Mi amor, it would seem I’ve been a fool.”

Theron’s shoulders visibly relaxed from the second Zevran used that first endearment. “I didn’t mean to insult you,” he said, quietly.

“Nor I you,” Zevran answered. He swallowed and reached into his belt pouch, pulling back out the earring that was at the center of their misunderstanding. “I should like to try again.”

Theron watched the earring warily. “Okay.”

Zevran took a deep breath. “You already know the story behind this little trinket, so I won’t repeat that.” Theron chuckled, a little sound that filled Zevran’s heart to bursting. “But I would still like for you to have it.” He held it out on his palm like an offering. Maybe it was.

At first, Theron just continued to stare at it. “If I take this…”

“Think of it as a promise,” Zevran interrupted. “For as long as you have this earring and longer, for as long as we are both alive, I shall be yours.”

Theron’s breath caught. Zevran’s heart pounded. Anticipation clogged the room, filling their throats and lungs until at last, Theron managed, “Are you proposing?”

“If that is what you want, yes,” Zevran answered immediately. The little gold earring burned on his palm.

“Good,” Theron said. He reached out and picked up the gift with such care, such reverence, that Zevran could feel Theron’s fingers tremble as they brushed his skin. Theron kissed the metal before wrapping it in a cloth and storing it in his own belt pouch. Zevran watched in awed silence.

“I love you,” Zevran blurted after the little package disappeared.

“Ar lath ma,” Theron whispered. Zevran could not speak Elvish, but still the meaning of the words was undeniable: I love you.

Who began the kiss that followed didn’t matter. Neither were certain and neither cared; the only important thing in the world at that moment was their shared love.


End file.
